The present invention relates to a lamp device, particularly to a night lamp with a plug at the rear of a lamp holder that can be turned in different directions, so it can be turned in position as per one's wish and inserted in a household power socket.
As shown in FIG. 4, a conventional night lamp involves a lamp (b) that is fitted on a lamp holder (a). On the lamp holder (a) and in front of the lamp (b) is installed a semi-transparent obstructing plate (c). In front of the lamp holder (a) is a light sensitive resistor (d). At the back of the lamp holder (a) is a plug (e) that can be inserted in a household power supply socket. The light sensitive resistor (d) on the lamp holder (a) will sense the outside light source, so it will automatically light on the lamp (b) on the lamp holder (a).
But the direction of the household power socket may be either horizontal or vertical, while the plug (e) at the rear of the lamp holder (a) of a conventional night lamp is of a fixed type, therefore, the night lamp will only be inserted in the direction of the socket, in case the direction of a household power socket is different from that of the plug (e) of a night lamp, then the direction of the semi-transparent obstructing plate (c) in front of the night lamp will be different from the direction of a normal application, which will affect the beautiful appearance of its application.
Furthermore, the light sensitive resistor (d) in front of the lamp holder (a) in a conventional night lamp is exposed, but in fact due to the problem of the sensitivity of the light sensitive resistor (d), i.e. in case the light sensitive resistor (d) with a higher sensitivity is used, it will be conducted to light on the lamp (b) even in a dim light that is not completely dark, then it will waste electrical energy; meanwhile, in case the light sensitive resistor with a low sensitivity is used, then it will not normally react to the outside light source, then the lamp (b) could not normally be lighted on, and it will result in trouble in application.
The plug (e) on a conventional night lamp is made in a fixed direction, while the direction of a household power socket may be different, because of such a difference of direction designed for its obstructing plate (c), it will affect the beautiful of its application; and, the light sensitive resistor (d) used on the night lamp is exposed, too high or too low sensitivity will fail to react to the outside environment, which will cause trouble in application. In view of the above shortcomings, the inventor has dedicated in the research and design of a new night lamp, involving a lamp to be fitted on a lamp holder. On the lamp holder and in front of the lamp is installed a semi-transparent obstructing plate. In front of the lamp holder is installed a light sensitive resistor. At the rear of the lamp holder is installed a plug that can be inserted in a household power socket. The light sensitive resistor on the lamp holder will sense the outside light source to automatically light on the lamp on the lamp holder; characterized in that at the rear of the lamp holder is a cylinder, on the bottom inside which are a center contact point and a ring contact point. Inside the cylinder is a turning disc. On the turning disc are two conductive pins, the two conductive pins are respectively in contact with the center contact point and the ring contact point. On the bottom inside the cylinder is a jutted point. On the bottom of the turning disc are no less than four equally spaced positioning holes. The jutted point will be accommodated in one of the positioning holes on the bottom of the turning disc. On the obstructing plate is fitted a collar. The collar is located in front of the light sensitive resistor. The collar has a light reflecting surface in the inside wall thereof will converge the light, so that it will not light on the lamp when the outside light source is dim but not completely dark, and will light on the lamp when the outside environment has become completely dark.